Don't Jump
by miz mizery
Summary: Just a small angst-filled one-shot that I wrote about Sasuke and Naruto, of course. NON-YOAI. amazing for me, I know. Rated T for character death. Read and Review please.


**Author: Miz Mizery**

**Rated: T for suicide and depression**

**A/N:**

**I was bored so _voila_. Don't Jump. Listend to the songs Spring Nicht (Don't Jump), ****Rette****Mich**** (Rescue Me), Schrei (Scream) and Monsun (Monsoon), all by Tokio Hotel, the best band in the world. It's basically based off of Spring Nicht simply because, well, it means Don't Jump, and that's obviously where I got the title from. So, yeah, check out this band. If you can't understand German, though, I suggest you check out their English CD's. Enjoi.**

* * *

'_It's not too late to come back.'_

_'I know…'_

_Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Sasuke wasn't going to listen. Of course. Out of all of the years they had been friends, he had never listened to anything the blond had to say. Even if it was important. And this was very important._

'_It's not worth this, Sasuke.'_

'_How do you know?' he hissed, anger causing him to turn away from the deadly drop. 'Do you have any idea how bad it is?'_

_Naruto hesitated, and Sasuke took it as "no". 'Like I thought.' He turned back to edge of the building, his Converses scraping softly on the concrete. A small stone fell from the edge, and it disappeared as it fell._

_Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. 'My parents died when I was really young, Sasuke. I have no one. I know how you feel.'_

'_No you don't!' Sasuke shouted, closing his eyes and balling his fists at his sides. He had to do this. There was no going back. It was all over. All he had to do was step over the side…_

'_Don't do this!'_

'_Why should I listen to you?'_

'_Because I've been here.' Naruto bit his lip hesitantly before continuing. 'I wanted to do what you want to now. Trust me. It's not worth it.'_

'_You didn't kill yourself because you got things to live for,' Sasuke muttered. He rocked to his toes, looking down below. Red and blue lights flashed in the fog below. _

'_You do too.'_

_A tear escaped the corner of Sasuke's eye, but he didn't answer._

_Naruto shuffled forward, reaching out to touch his friend's arm. The raven flinched away and teased the edge of the building again._

'_Don't jump, Sasuke.'_

'_You see that? You couldn't even name anything that I had worth living for.'_

'_What about me? Your friend?' _

_Sasuke chuckled darkly. 'You consider us friends?'_

'_Don't you?'_

'_How can we be friends?' He laughed again. 'Or more like, how can you consider us friends? We've never even acted friendly toward each other.'_

_Naruto contemplated this, noting that it wasn't true. Sasuke was trying to get out of facing the facts that he had friends, and ergo, something to live for. _

'_Why don't you ever listen to me?'_

'_Why don't you ever listen to __me__?' _

'_Because you're crazy.'_

_Sasuke turned around again, and this time, Naruto really thought that he was going to listen. But Sasuke's eyes were dead. Deader than normal. His shoulders slouched like he didn't care. Naruto knew he was going to do it. Unless he had something to hold onto, something that forced him to care._

'_I love you.'_

_There was no going back now. _

_A faint glimmer of light shone in his black eyes. He suddenly looked scared. Terrified, even. Naruto had never seen Sasuke scared before. It was so suddenly new that he was taken aback for a moment. _

_A breeze blew across the roof, teasing Sasuke's hair across his face. _

'_Do you mean that?' he finally asked. Naruto nodded hesitantly. He did. Loved him like a friend, despite what most people at school insisted on thinking. _

'_So you're saying that if I died, you'd be upset?' He nodded again._

_Sasuke stood a bit straighter than before, and there was a look of determination in his eyes. 'And since when do I care?' _

_Naruto's eyes widened and he lunged forward, but it was too late…_

The blond woke with a start. It was all just a dream, he told himself. Sasuke's alive…

He glanced at the nightstand beside his bed and a tear slid down his face. Bottles of sleeping pills lined it, along with an open notebook filled with tiny writing, and a picture of Naruto with the raven-haired boy. The last. It wasn't just a dream. It had been real. His only friend had died only a month ago. And with things going how they were, Naruto was next…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, well, this was kinda depressing. And way short. Sorry, but it's a one-shot, and my one-shots are normally short or else they turn into two-shots or three-shots, etc. And the songs are very depressing too. So yeah, a depress-fest. Tell me what you think. I kinda pulled this outta my ass, and it only took about an hour or so, so yeah. I just really wanted to write a one-shot, so yeah. Review please.**

**Peace.**


End file.
